Rio Mason Busujima
Rio Mason Busujima (MC name "Crazy M") is a former sergeant first class-ranked naval officer and a current member of MAD TRIGGER CREW. Profile Half-American on his father's side, and half-Japanese on his mother's. He speaks and behaves as if he were still a soldier. During his time as a naval officer, he respected rank above anything else. For example, if a superior told him that white was black, then white was black. In dire circumstances, he shows no mercy to his enemies. That being said, he's calmer in peacetime and likes to help people. His hobby is cooking food that serves a practical purpose. His skills are those of a professional, but for some reason, Samatoki Aohitsugi and Jyuto Iruma fear him. Story Military Service Rio Mason Busujima decided to enlist in the military to serve his country. Raising through ranks to the First-class sergeant, Rio became a member of the covert military unit, working under the call sign "Solon". To keep it secret, Rio was also listed as a member of the Japanese Naval Forces. Serving under the command of Major Ansho Iojaku, Rio participated in multiple covert operations against terrorist cells and successfully eliminated multiple enemies. During one of the missions, their unit was tasked with dealing with a hostage situation, however, Rio was hesitated to shoot, as he could harm a hostage. Major encouraged him to fight and Rio successfully gunned down the hostiles and the hostages were saved. After a mission, Ansho spoke with Rio and Kubiki about their orders, and should they obey them blindly as soldiers. During the total demobilization of the army, Rio's unit was discharged by the Party of Words, while Major Iojaku surrendered himself to keep his subordinates saved. Rio continued to believe that the military will be reinstated once, so he camped in a forest near the harbor in Yokohama Division, living surviving lifestyle. He also was a frequent target of the group of thieves who were attempting to steal his military-grade Hypnosis Mic prototype. Later, Rio found Dice Arisugawa collapsing from hunger, so he took him to his camp and fed him with his food. Dice was extremely grateful to Rio for saving his life and continued to frequently visit him for lunch. Dice also once asked Rio to lend him some money and Rio lent him a significant sum, assuming that he needed funds for battle (in fact, he just wanted to gamble). MAD TRIGGER CREW Eventually, Rio was approached by Sgt. Jyuto Iruma who was working on a case on the police's behalf. Jyuto was impressed by Rio's skills, so he decided to introduce him to the leader of their rap team. Jyuto brought Samatoki Aohitsugi to Rio's camp, however, Rio assumed that he was an enemy, so he confronted him. Samatoki was enraged by Rio's actions, so he emerged into a rap battle with him. Rio was able to withstand Samatoki's lyrics and managed to hit him back quite hard, however, their battle was interrupted by the thieves who attempted to steal Rio's mic once again. Jyuto and Samatoki teamed up with Rio and together they successfully took down all hostiles. Rio felt that he owed them both for helping him, so Samatoki invited him into their team, which Rio accepted, and together, they formed the MAD TRIGGER CREW. Rio also invited them to his camp to share a meal with him and although they appreciated his cooking, they were horrified by Rio's choice of the ingredients. Before the preliminaries to the Division Rap Battle in Chuuoku, Rio was approached by Kubiki who informed him that their unit is going to fight against the Party of Words again. Kubiki proposed Rio to joined them but he answered that he needed some time to think about it. During the preliminaries, Rio was distracted by his thoughts, so he wasn't able to fight properly, but Samatoki and Jyuto won the battle anyway. Rio met with Kubiki and his squad while they were preparing to storm the federal prison and release Major Iojaku, however, much to Kubiki's disappointment, Rio dismissed his offer. Rio stated that they have no chance against Chuuoku, since they were developing Hypnosis Canceller, so their effort would be pointless. However, Rio could not allow them to fight against them either, as it was basically a suicide, so he confronted them. Kubiki and his unit prepared to attack Rio, however, he was joined by Samatoki and Jyuto who followed him. Together, they defeated the whole unit and Rio convinced Kubiki to abandon his plans. First Rap Battle MAD TRIGGER CREW arrived at Chuuoku to participate in the Division Rap Battle, meeting with the other Division teams. As they were talking with Matenro, Rio noticed that Doppo Kannonzaka was feeling anxious and offered him his lavender drink to calm himself. Doppo accepted the drink and thanked Rio, as it was really helpful. However, when Hifumi Izanami tried Rio's drink he immediately collapsed into convulsions. Behind the Chuuoku walls, Samatoki immediately clashed with Ichiro Yamada, emerging into a rap battle with him, despite Jyuto's attempts to stop him. As the battle was halted by Ichijiku Kadenokouji, Rio was asked by Jyuto to grab Samatoki and take him inside the hotel, before he could do something stupid. At night, Rio went to speak with Samatoki about tactics to the upcoming battle with Buster Bros!!!, however, he was confused by the sign, saying that Samtoki will kill everyone who disturbs him at night. Jyuto told Rio that it's better to leave him alone and offered him to grab a meal at a café (mostly, to avoid Rio's cooking, as he was preparing to cook some bats). At a café, they were confronted by Jiro Yamada and Saburo Yamada but before they left, Jyuto noticed anxiety in Saburo and intimidated him, provoking Jiro to defend him. Rio told Jyuto that they are just children and he shouldn't tease them too much but Jiro went ahead and insulted Rio, calling him a cosplayer of a soldier. Annoyed by Jiro's comments, Rio and Jyuto accepted his offer to fight outside of the café. In a rap battle, Jiro's attacks were unable to deal any damage to Rio and Jyuto, while they ferociously attacked him, before he was joined by Saburo. Together, their attacks managed to affect them, and Jyuto decided to seize the battle, for now, stating that they could draw the unneeded attention of the authorities. Leaving the scene, Jyuto told Rio that they should pay extra attention to them, while Rio answered that their mission has not changed – eliminating all their enemies. Finally, at the Division Rap Battle between Buster Bros!!! and MAD TRIGGER CREW, Rio was personally confronted by Saburo. MAD TRIGGER CREW defeated them and got into a finale, so as Matenro who defeated Fling Posse. During a fight with Matenro, Rio was confronted by Hifumi, however, MAD TRIGGER CREW lost the battle, as Matenro was proclaimed as champions. Samatoki, however, suddenly thanked both Jyuto and Rio for their work and promised them that they will win the next time before they returned to Yokohama. Grasshopper Traffic While Rio was hunting some ingredients for his next meal, he was approached by Jyuto and Samatoki who needed his help to eliminate the traffic of the Grasshopper drug in Yokohama. Rio accepted the task but asked Jyuto why he isn't using the police force for that and Jyuto told him about his complicated story with drugs and drug dealers. Rio sympathized with Jyuto's problems and promised him that he'll assist in his war against the drugs. At night, MAD TRIGGER CREW headed to the container yard in Yokohama where the big drug transaction was supposed to take place. Rio suggested to investigate the situation and retreat to think about their strategy. However, they met Fling Posse at the place and Jyuto noticed that they were carrying some suspicious cases. As Gentaro Yumeno refused to show Jyuto what they were carrying, he assumed that they were behind the drug traffic and immediately confronted them, such as Rio and Samatoki. Rio confronted Dice, even though they both didn't want to harm each other, they knew that they had no choice. Rio damaged Dice with his lyrics and told him to stay on the ground and leave the battle, however, Dice refused and fought back. Dice suggested Rio do the same, but he answered that he doesn't need Dice's pity and they continued fighting. Suddenly, their Hypnosis Microphones were disabled and Rio realized that the Hypnosis Canceller was used. Members of MAD TRIGGER CREW and Fling Posse were immediately surrounded by a group of thugs, led by Zannen Tobari who was working with Hitaki Tsumabira from Chuuoku to take down the Division rap teams. Zannen told them how they were supporting the Grasshopper traffic and manipulated Dice to bring his team to the place as well. However, before Hitaki could do anything with them, she was halted by Ichijiku who was enraged by Hitaki's insubordination. Ichijiku took Hitaki down and enabled the teams' microphones again, leaving them to deal with Tobari brothers and their subordinates. With Tobari brothers defeated, Jyuto acknowledged Rio and Samatoki that the drug traffic should seize without them. Chuuoku Intervention After the incident at the container yard, Rio decided to investigate the Chuuoku's production of Hypnosis Cancellers. Rio hacked into the Chuuoku's main server and found out that Chuuoku officials didn't organize the mass production of the Cancellers due to the fear of leaks. However, he also uncovered that Chuuoku maintained the production of Hypnosis Mics outside of Chuuoku, despite the high-level security in the area. Rio tracked the transactions and found the unknown bank account, linked to the production of Mics and decided to inform his teammates about him. As Jyuto didn't pick the phone, Rio visited Samatoki's lair and told him everything about his discoveries and said that if they could find the third party, they might be able to cause damage to Chuuoku's business. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of a group of Chuuoku's officials, led by Nemu Aohitsugi who arrived to arrest Samatoki. Rio and Jyuto stepped in, pointing that Nemu has no foundation to arrest Samatoki and she is abusing her power. Samatoki told Rio and Jyuto to quit it and left Nemu to take him in, much to their frustration, so they convinced Samatoki not to surrender and fight back. After Samatoki decided to resist, MAD TRIGGER CREW confronted Chuuoku officials and while Samatoki was fighting with his sister, Rio and Jyuto defeated her subordinates. However, Ichijiku contacted Nemu and ordered her to withdraw, so she had no option but to retreat, leaving MAD TRIGGER CREW on the loose. Relationships Samatoki Aohitsugi Rio firstly met Samatoki at his camp, when he and Jyuto arrived to recruit him into their team. Samatoki, however, was very hostile to Rio at first and confronted him at the rap battle. Rio was able to hit Samatoki hard, however, they were interrupted by the group of thieves, so they joined their forces to take them down, resulting in Rio joining their team. Samatoki admires Rio's strength and loyalty, however, he's terrified by his cooking but still eating to not to disappoint Rio. Jyuto Iruma Jyuto met Rio while working at his case and decided to recruit him into their team, noticing Rio's skills. Rio and Jyuto are close as the teammates and friends (Jyuto even told him about his reason to fight the drugs), however, he's terrified by his cooking as well as Samatoki. Dice Arisugawa Rio met Dice a while ago after he collapsed from hunger, so he decided to treat him some of his cooking. Dice was extremely grateful to Rio, as he was able to tolerate Rio's cooking, so he was visiting Rio for a while to grab some food. Rio thinks that Dice would become a great soldier and even agreed to lend him a large amount of money (not knowing that Dice just wanted to gamble). However, they had to fight each other during the incident at the container yard. Both Rio and Dice didn't want to hurt each other but Rio couldn't accept Dice's pity, as a soldier. Jiro Yamada Prior to the first Division rap battle, Rio and Jyuto confronted Jiro and Saburo at the cafe in Chuuoku. While Jyuto was teasing Saburo because of his anxiety, Rio told him not to tease children too much. However, Jiro was angered by their comments, so he went ahead and called Rio a cosplayer of a soldier. Annoyed by Jiro's words, Rio and Jyuto picked a fight with him and beaten him hardly, before Saburo went to help him. Saburo Yamada Prior to the first Division rap battle, Rio and Jyuto confronted Jiro and Saburo at the cafe in Chuuoku. After their brief battle, Rio personally confronted Saburo during the Division battle and MAD TRIGGER CREW took the victory. Hifumi Izanami During the first Division rap battle, Rio personally confronted Hifumi, however MAD TRIGGER CREW lost and Matenrō took the victory. Nemu Aohitsugi Rio and Samatoki were confronted by Nemu when she arrived with the arrest warrant to take Samatoki into custody. While Samatoki surrendered to Chuuoku officials, Rio confronted Nemu together with Jyuto, pointing that Nemu is abusing her power. Samatoki finally decided to resist, so Rio and Jyuto take out the Chuuoku officials before Nemu had to withdraw and leave them. Trivia *His quote, "I submit to you that if a man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live", was originally said by Martin Luther King, Jr. in his "Great March to Freedom Rally" speech. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References * Mad Trigger Crew profiles translated by Eng Hypnosis Mic on Tumblr Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mad Trigger Crew